Halloween dulce o truco
by MacaG26
Summary: La noche más tenebrosa del año al fin llego, y los chicos visitarán una antigua casa.. ¿Que pasara?.. Tarde pero llego jaja, espero que les guste mi historia. One shot.


_Hey Arnold no me pertenece, sus derechos reservados de Nickelodeon y Craig._

 _ **Halloween dulce o truco**_

-Están todos invitados a la fiesta de Halloween que mis padres dan cada año en la mansión Lloyd- anuncio la pelinegra alta mientras repartía las invitaciones.

-¡Que emoción, una fiesta!- le dijo la pequeña asiática a su mejor amiga.

-Si nena, al fin estas cosas se ponen mas interesante- dijo uniéndose a la charla el moreno junto con su mejor amigo.

-Y llego Geraldo a arruinar el día con su fiel perro faldero cabeza de balón- se burló la rubia.

Ambos jóvenes le brindaron una mirada fulminante al la joven quien solo los ignoraba.

-Oh vamos Hell, no seas asi- le regaño su amiga.

-Criminal Phoebs, desde que tú y el cabeza de cepillo son novios yo ya no puedo hacer bromas- se quejó la rubia.

-Acostumbrare Pataki- se burló el moreno.

-¡Gerald, tu también basta!- le regaño el rubio.

Gerald no dijo nada, su amigo se encargaba de que las cosas fuesen pareja para ambos y Helga se burlaba de eso, lo cual siempre divertía mucho al rubio.

-¿Vamos a ir?- pregunto la pequeña pelinegra muy alegre y emocionada.

-Claro que si cariño- le dijo su novio.

-No lo creo Phoebe, no me gustan esas cosas lo sabes-.

-Vamos Helga, será divertido- animo el rubio.

-Esta bien cabeza de balón, que mas da, tampoco tengo ganas de estar en casa dando caramelos-.

-Esta dicho, nos vemos a las 7 en la entrada del cementerio- dijo el moreno sonriendo siniestramente.

.

.

.

.

.

La hora había llegado y los cuadros chicos estaban en el cementerio, el cual por ser la noche más tenebrosa del año se veía aun mas tenebroso.

Helga era una novia-zombie había usado aquel vestido con el cual había asustado a sus amigos cuando tenían nueve años, solo que lo había recortado un poco y ahora en su hermoso cuerpo adolescente lo lucía aun mas hermoso, con maquillaje para hacerla lucir más pálida y ojerosa, y resto de sangre en su boca y vestido, su cabello todo revuelto y despeinado que había cubierto con un poco de harina para hacerlo ver añejo.

Arnold era el Capitán América, lo cual lo hacía lucir más sexy aun, ya que ahora tenía más músculos y un abdomen que se notaba a través del traje.

Phoebe era una hermosa hada azul, su vestido azul claro hasta la cintura y más oscuro a lo último estaba lleno de brillos y caía en pequeños picos, ajustado al cuerpo uno muy hermoso y bien formado, con su hermosa cabellera negra ahora larga caía en una hermosa trenza de costado y atada con un moño del mismo color del vestido.

Y por último Gerald quien era el zorro.

Así los cuatros se encaminaron a la casa de su compañera.

En el camino se encontraron con Stinky quien iba disfrazado de vaquero y Harold de jugador de fútbol americano. Los jóvenes se unieron a los demás en el camino.

Mientras caminaban alegres contando chistes y viendo a los niños como ensuciaban casas. Se pararon en una vieja y arruinada casona, la cual se veía realmente aterradora.

 **-** La Casa De Las Desapariciones- dijo Stinky al pararse.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto la asiática algo confundida.

-La casa de las desapariciones- repitió Harold.

La joven seguía viendo algo confundida a lo cual Gerald prosiguió a contar la historia ya que como narrador era el mejor que había.

-"La casa de las desapariciones, construida en 1780 por el señor Martínez un contador quien se había casado con su amor de adolescencia. Una hermosa y perfecta pareja a simple vista. Pero ocultaban un gran secreto...

La señora Martínez era maestra en la primaria del pueblo, una mujer muy alegre, a la cual siempre veías sonreír.

Todo marchaba bien, hasta que el joven matrimonio perdió a su primer hijo, tras un accidente de automovilístico. Todo comenzó así.

Poco a poco los niños del vecindario fueron desapareciendo.

Se decía que la señora se había vuelto tan loca después de perder a su pequeño hijo que atraía a los pequeños hasta su casa donde les daba dulces y todo lo que ellos querían. Pero una vez que los pequeños querían irse ella no los dejaba y los encerraba en el sótano, hasta que lentamente los pequeños morían del miedo o ella los mataba porque los encontraban tratando de huir.

Un día el señor Martínez escucho llantos que provenían del sótano, el jamás bajaba, por lo general se la pasaba en casa muy poco tiempo, siempre ocupado con su trabajo.

Así que decidido bajo a investigar, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro y tenía un desagradable olor. Prendió su linterna, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con el pequeño Tommy, el niño que había desaparecido hacia unos días. El hombre no entendía nada, y poco a poco fue acercándose con cuidado al pequeño quien estaba muerto del miedo, pero tropezó con algo, o más bien alguien. Era una niña, no cualquiera, era Lucy una de las niñas que había desaparecido la semana pasada quien ya hacia muerta.

Cautivo por el miedo no podía reaccionar, hasta que los llantos del pequeño lo volvieron a la realidad, con rapidez lo desató y trataron de huir, pero era tarde la mujer ya había llegado y se había dado cuenta de que su esposo ya sabia de su secreto así que no le quedaba de otra que matarlo.

Le disparó, una, otra, otra y otra vez.

Luego fue en busca del pequeño Tommy quien había huido abajo de las escaleras por orden del señor. Vio un acha y antes de que la mujer se diera vuelta el se la clavo en la espalda.

Tommy pudo escapar, pero el pobre nunca fue el mismo, termino en un manicomio.

La leyenda dice que aun la señora Martínez vaga por la casa atrayendo a los niños con dulces y matándolos en el sótano cuando quieren irse"-.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir.

-Vaya Gerald, que buena historia, tengo la piel de gallina- decía Stinky.

-Bien contado cabeza de cepillo- dijo la rubia.

-Bien, hora de irnos- anuncio el cabeza de balón.

-¿Miedo Arnold?- se burla Harold.

-No, es solo que vamos a llegar tarde- trato de decir normal el chico, pues si lo había puesto algo nervioso la historia.

-Hagamos mas interesante esta noche, entremos a la casa- dijo Helga en forma de burla, sabia que muchos en especial Arnold se negaría.

-Estoy con Pataki, entremos- animo Gerald.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo algo asustada la pelinegra.

-Vamos cariño, yo te protejo- alzó su espada y abrazo a su pequeña novia la cual se sonrojo y sonreía.

-Nosotros también vamos- dijeron Harold y Stinky.

Solo faltaba Arnold.

-Vamos cabeza de balón- animo la rubia.

-No creo que sea correcto, además ya va a empezar la fiesta y saben que a Rhonda le gusta la puntualidad- trato de sonar convincente.

-Oh vamos Arnoldo, no seas Gallina- empezó a imitar a la gallina y todos se reían lo que hizo enojar al rubio.

-Bien- dijo y todos ingresaron a la casa.

Usaron sus celulares como linternas.

Todo estaba oscuro, viejo y lleno de polvo.

La puerta se cerraro de pronto y una risa de una mujer resonó por toda la antigua casa.

Intentaron abrir la puerta pero no lo lograron.

-Bien, calma y busquemos otra salida- dijo el moreno.

Se separaron en parejas, Gerald y Phoebe, Stinky y Harold, Helga y... Arnold.

Claro que la rubia se quejó porque lo dejaron con el gallina del grupo pero ninguno quiso cambiar de pareja, ya que nadie quería soportar a Pataki en ese momento. Resignada empezó a buscar una salida seguida del rubio.

Se escucharon gritos desgarradores de Phoebe y Helga corrió hasta donde de hallaban ella y su novio pero no había rastro de ninguno de los dos.

Ambos rubios se vieron atemorizados y luego se escucharon ruidos provenientes desde la cocina y los gritos de los muchachos, corrieron hasta ellos pero tampoco estaban, solo se veían vidrios rotos por todos lados.

Se escuchaban pasos y risas, gritos y también disparos.

Lo supieron en ese momento, lo mejor que podían hacer era huir, correr y buscar una salida para pedir ayuda por sus amigos.

Los disparos venían de todas partes, la risas también y ellos huían por sus vidas.

Entraron en un cuarto, al parecer era el que había sido del hijo del matrimonio de la historia.

Sentían miedo, mucho miedo. Afuera había un ente psicópata sediento de sangre nueva.

Pusieron un antiguo mueble detrás de la puerta para que nadie pudiera ingresar.

Arnold sentía que este sería el fin, y lo peor es que aun no le había dicho algo a Helga que hacía años que tenía atragantado.

-Helga- susurro.

-Arnold- susurro ella también.

-Helga, ¿Recuerdas lo de industrias futuro?- dijo algo nervioso.

-Ahora no cabeza de balón, estamos a punto de ser asesinados por un fantasma... Además eso fue hace muchos años atrás, superalo- le dolieron decir aquellas palabras, pero si este era el fin no quería que fuera así, rechazada de nuevo por Arnold.

-Ahora si, jamás pude superar eso, llevo seis años tratando de superarlo y no lo he logrado- estaba fuera de sí con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Ella se quedó callada, no sabia que decir así que el decidió proseguir.

-Luego de aquella confesión, en la cual yo me sentí confundido e hice que te retractaras, estuve pensando... Me di cuenta de que yo inconscientemente también sentía algo hacia ti, pero era tarde ya. Para cuando volvimos al colegio tu solo te dedicaste a ignorarme y yo tenia bien merecido aquello, los chicos te rodeaban a montones y sentía que tu amor por mi se había convertido en odio. Cuando Gerald y Phoebe empezaron a salir fue cuando al fin volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra, cinco años después, pero me resigne a amarte en silencio y ser tu amigo solamente-.

Helga estaba en shock, no entendía nada, Arnold, su Arnold se le estaba confesando.

El la amaba y el muy estúpido espero hasta ahora que estaban a punto de morir para decírselo.

-¡Estúpido cabeza de balón, tuviste que esperar hasta ahora para decirme lo que sentías!- gritaba con los ojos llorosos-¡Criminal Arnold, eres un gran idiota!-.

-Lo se Helga, y créeme que no me hubiera gustado decírtelo así pero si es el fin quería que lo supieras- decía cabizbajo -Te Amo Helga- susurro.

-Tambien te amo Arnold- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

En ese momento nada mas existía, solo ellos dos, viéndose a los ojos.

El se acercó cuidadosamente a ella, quería besarla, tanto tiempo viendo aquellos hermosos labios quería al fin probarlos.

Ambos se acercaron y al fin sucedió, sellaron aquel amor con un dulce beso apasionado.

Ella se sentía la más feliz del mundo y él, el más afortunado.

Se escucharon pasos y cayeron en la realidad.

Helga no quería que esto acabará así, no ahora que tenía al fin el amor de aquel chico quien le robaba el aliento desde que era una pequeña de tres años.

-Helga abre- se escucho los golpes de Phoebe del otro lado.

Los rubios corrieron el mueble que habían puesto y abrieron la puerta, al hacerlo las luces de la casa se prendieron.

Y ahí estaban los cuatros chicos que cayeron muertos, ahora les sonreían con diversión.

-Hasta que al fin lo lograste hermano- dijo entre risas el moreno.

Ambos rubios no entendían nada.

-¿De qué hablas Gerald?- pregunto confundido el cabezón.

-A que tuvimos que hacer todo esto para que tu al fin le dijeras a Pataki que la amabas- siguió riendo.

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?- gritaron al unísono ambos y Helga se le abalanzó a Gerald para golpearlo pero fue detenida por el rubio.

-¡SUÉLTAME ARNOLD, VOY A MATARTE JOHANNSEN!- gritaba mientras trataba de zafarse del agarra del joven.

-Helga tranquila, lo sentimos pero solo así iban a decir lo que sentían el uno por el otro- explicaba su mejor amiga.

-Phoebs tu también- el semblante de la joven se tornó en decepción.

Se calmo y pudo zafarse del agarre del rubio.

-Son todos unos idiotas- grito con lágrimas en los ojos y salió corriendo.

-Helga espera, se pasaron esta vez chicos- dijo dándole una mirada de reproche antes de salir corriendo detrás de la rubia.

-Helga espérame por favor- logro alcanzarla y la tomo del brazo.

-Sueltame Arnold- sus hermosos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-No, se que no estuvo bien lo que hicieron, pero gracias a ello pude decirte que Te Amo y supe que aún tu lo hacías- dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Son unos estúpidos, pero creo que tienes razón- suspiro pesadamente.

-Ttanquila- la abrazo para luego separarse de ella y besarla, no quería dejar de hacerlo, amaba el sabor de sus labios -Te amo- susurro al separarse un poco.

-También te amo- susurro ella antes de volver a sumergirse en un nuevo beso.

 **Hola chicos.**

 **Aqui les traigo un one shot por Halloween, espero que les gusten.**

 **Algo tarde lo se pero lo que cuenta es la intención jaja**

 **Que tengan un lindo fin de semana.**

 **Saludos *-*/**


End file.
